Doctors and Patients
by Mrs.Cullen23
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen has recently moved to Forks, Washington to work at the small hospital there. Bella Swan has recently slipped down a flight of stairs and has ended up bedridden, in the same hospital. Will the doctor/patient attraction be too much? RxR!
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Edward Cullen has recently moved to Forks, Washington to work at the small hospital there. Bella Swan has recently fallen down a flight of stairs and ends up bedridden, at the same hospital. What happens when the doctor/patient attraction is just too much? What happens to Bella's boyfriend, Jacob?

Bella POV

"You really don't have to go…" Jacob pleaded with me, giving me his most pitiful puppy face. He used it now because it tended to get him what he wanted. I couldn't give in this time, Charlie needed to be fed. He couldn't cook himself cereal even if he wanted to. That's where I came in.

"I really do, Jacob. I'm sorry, Charlie needs-" I was cut off suddenly by Jacob lips crushing to mine in that warm, familiar way. My insides melted, but I managed to pull away after a minute. I loved Jacob a lot, he was the best boyfriend this town could offer, but sometimes I honestly did need to leave. He never seemed to understand. I stared into his eyes.

"It's not like I'm going away forever. I'll see you tomorrow, like I always do. Grow up!" I playfully smacked him, and he rubbed the spot, feigning pain.

"I know," He admitted, "But I miss you every moment you're gone. You're all I ever think about." His incredibly tan skin turned a shade darker under the porch light of his small reservation home. This made me almost stay with him, _almost._

"I miss you too," I stretched on my tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. It was a difficult job, he was around seven feet tall and grew like a maniac. But Charlie will seriously _die_ if I don't feed him. You know that. I have to hurry." On that note, I turned around to trot down the steps. "Love you!" I called behind my back.

"Love you too." He said glumly, pouting that I wouldn't stay. He would probably try to seduce me again if I had.

When I took the first slippery step, I knew something was wrong. My foot slipped out from under my body, and I went tumbling down, down, down. A searing pain shot through my leg, and I practically howled like a wounded animal. It was broken, for sure.

"BELLA!!" Jacob screamed and flew down the steps behind me. "Are you okay? Can you stand up?" He yelled like a maniac. I wasn't in the mood for his idiocy. I needed to see a doctor, with a quickness.

"NO JACOB, I CAN'T STAND UP!" I prevented myself from calling him a few bad names. "I need a doctor, fast." I panted.

"Okay, I'm going to pick you up and put you in the Rabbit. Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and winced at the same time.

"Okay. 1-2-3." He picked me up easily and carried me to his homemade car. I used to brag about that to all of my friends back at school. _My boyfriend Jacob built a car himself._ I would say. _It runs and everything. It's a real piece of handy work. _They would just grunt, or in Mike's case, roll their eyes and mutter something unintelligible.

It was a twenty minute ride to the hospital. A twenty minute ride filled with agony. Every time the car hit a bump and nudged me leg out of position, I would whimper like a baby. Jacob held my hand and frantically asked me how I was doing every ten seconds. He also promised me we were almost there, every ten seconds.

When we arrived, I was put in a wheelchair and moved back to a small room with curtains that acted as walls. A nurse soon arrived at my bedside, and thankfully, gave me some pain medicine.

"Alright, we've done some x-rays on this leg and…. It looks pretty ugly, let me say. I can't really tell you all the specifics though." I winced internally at the next part. "You'll have to stay overnight so we can perform surgery tomorrow. No worries, it's not bad, you'll be as good as new eventually. Dr. Cullen will be in to see you soon."

"Thanks," I said a bit sarcastically. She didn't seem to notice.

"No problem, sweetie."

When she left, I laid down and tried not to move my leg. Practicing breathing correctly also seemed like a good idea. I didn't even look up when I heard a firm knock on my bedside table.

"Ms. Swan?" A velvety, beautiful voice asked. I now glanced up to see where the perfect sound came from. In front of me was easily the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. His unique bronze hair was tousled, and his eyes were the color of my favorite gem, topaz. Underneath his marble white skin were amazing muscles, he looked like Michelangelo's David in the flesh, only better. My heart stopped beating momentarily, but when it started up again, it was pumping furiously. Was _he_ my doctor?

"I'm Doctor Cullen, Edward Cullen." He stuck out his perfect hand to shake. I took it immediately. Thank goodness he couldn't hear my heart fly.

"Nice to meet you," I earnestly said. He smiled, it looked like at a private joke or something.

"Likewise," He smiled down at me. "Let's take a look at this leg, shall we?" For the first time he seemed to notice I was wearing blue jeans. His brow furrowed.

"Well, I see they didn't give you a gown. I'll call Louise in to give you one. I'll be back when you are ready. And don't worry about time, take as long as you need. I'll wait for you all day if you need me to." He smiled, yet again, flashing a set of brilliant white teeth. He walked swiftly and gracefully out the door, leaving me speechless.

Soon after, the same nurse from earlier stalked in with a hideous hospital gown. She was no where near as graceful as Dr. Dreamy- uh, I mean, Cullen.

"I'm so sorry dear, I have no clue why I forgot to give this to you. Do you need help getting it on?"

I would die of embarrassment if that happened. "No, no. I can do it myself, thanks." I blushed, as it was.

"Okay sweetie, push that red button over there if you need me." She gestured to the control hanging off the side of the bed. Then, thankfully she left. I was halfway down with the process of getting my shirt off when Jacob barged in. I shrieked, almost forgetting that he existed.

"Oh, shit." He blushed and turned to leave.

"No, don't leave. It's okay." I ripped my shirt off anyway, it wasn't like he had never seen me in a bathing suit. It was practically the same thing. His jaw dropped to the floor, then he recovered. He moved slowly, then came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are we doing?" He asked, and leaned over to kiss me. In doing this, he caused my leg to move, causing me to yelp in pain.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, abruptly getting up, causing me to shriek, yet again.

"You're fine Jacob. I'm about to be taken care of soon, so don't worry about it." I said once I was recovered. Then I thought of something quickly to ease his guilt, I could see it plainly on his face. I couldn't believe I was actually saying this…

"Jacob, I need you to help me get my pants off," I held my palms in the air before he could get any stupid ideas. "Only because I can't do it myself. Understand?" He nodded quickly, and was at my side the next second, palms sweating. I unbuttoned them and zipped down the zipper. It made a noise that was loud in the comparably quiet room. I could hear my own heartbeat, and it wasn't reacting properly.

Shouldn't my heart have been going wild, considering that my boyfriend was taking my pants off? It remained to beat calmly, almost bored with the situation. It was nothing compared to how it had reacted when I saw Dr. Cullen. Maybe Jacob and I weren't… I couldn't finish the thought. Of course we were fine.

I was only in high school after all. Edward Cullen had to be in his twenties at least, he was working in a hospital.

Jacob was halfway done with my pants when I heard someone clear their throat. My face turned a brilliant shade of red when I realized Dr. Edward Cullen was standing in the doorway.

Here I was, Jacob trying to take off my pants, no shirt on, and a gorgeous male-model of a doctor watching. It was _easily the most embarrassing day of my existence._


	2. Chapter 2

Doctors and Patients Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and put it on your favorites lists! That was very nice of you and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks hiscrookedsmilehisgoldeneyes, Ronald McDonald lyk totally and emerald topaz for commentingJ Since this is my first story it means lots!

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer is a goddess, I can take no credit.

As I got wheeled to the next floor of the hospital for surgery, I felt my face to see if it was still hot from the incident a few hours ago, when Dr. Cullen had walked in on Jacob helping me into my gown. He didn't even blush, it didn't seem possible with his incredibly stone-like skin.

He had simply cleared his throat and apologized, although he had a hint of some other emotion on his face. It seemed like---- I couldn't place it. Disappointment? Annoyance? I had tried to explain, and he had stopped me, saying there was no need for explanations.

Jacob had gawked at the sight of him-any normal person would- and muttered something under his breath.

"_That's who's doing your surgery?" He spat when Dr. Edward left the room._

"_Yea," I said. "What's wrong with that? He's helping me."_

"_I think I'll go request someone else." He muttered._

"_Why?" I asked, although I knew the answer, he was jealous._

"_He's too young, He will mess up." Jacob commented._

And Jacob had went to the front desk to request a new doctor, and when he went I told him to call Charlie… _Unfortunately_ Dr. Cullen was the only doctor on call today who was a specialist at this type of surgery, the hospital was so small there wasn't a need for many doctors. Jacob had complained for an hour about how he was going to mess up. And he forgot to call Charlie. The idiot.

I knew he was intimidated by Dr. Cullen, but I didn't see why it was such a big deal. I mean, there was NO earthly way a stunning man like him could be attracted to me, dull and ordinary Bella. There was no need for his worries, if that's what he was so upset about anyway. Speaking of Dr. Cullen, he was in front of me now, face anxious. I didn't realize I was already in the operating room.

"Are you ready, Ms. Swan?" He asked. "I hear being put under is sort of fun."

"Please, call me Bella." I said bravely. "And yes, I'm ready for this leg to be fixed. Immediately." I laughed a shaky laugh. Just looking at him made me nervous. Actually, I was ready for _him_ to operate on me, not the operation itself.

"Well, I'm glad I can brighten someone's day." He gave me a boyish, lopsided grin, and my heart skipped a beat. Now that I really got a good look at him, there was no _way_ he was old enough to be a doctor. He looked eighteen, nineteen at most. How in the hell was he a doctor?

"So," he said, starting up a conversation to be polite probably. "Was that your boyfriend in the room earlier?" His voice actually sounded, _interested_.

"Um, yeah, it was. He was-uh- helping me put on my gown. I couldn't get my pants off by myself and I needed some help." I explained, sounded mental. He chuckled, a glorious sound.

"Us staff will always help you with anything you need, Bella. I would've been glad to help, so don't hesitate to ask." I gaped openmouthed. He quickly said something else.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was incredibly rude of me." He got up to leave, looking flustered. "The nurses will be in to put you under, and it'll be done before you know it." He called over his shoulder, and practically ran out of the room. I still couldn't speak.

Did I imagine that? Had Dr. Cullen actually just hit on me? Was this some incredible dream I was about to wake up from? I hoped not… All too soon, Louise and some other nurses came in. A mask of some sort was placed on my face.

"Okay sugar," Louise cooed. Why did she call me those childish names every time she saw me? I almost slapped her. "I'm about to turn on the gas for the surgery. Count down from one hundred for me, will you doll? One, two, three." She flipped a switch and signaled me to count.

"One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight….seventy, sixty-nine…" And I was under.

A/N: Yea, that was really short. But next chapter will be longer… Should I switch to Edward's POV or not??? Feel free to comment and help me outJ All sorts of suggestions would be nice. But there will be some scandalous romance in the next chapters to comeJJJJJJJ lol


	3. Chapter 3

Doctors and Patients Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm doing this chapter in Edward's Point of view, although I normally wouldn't do that. I just think anyone who reads this needs to know what he is thinking and why he was acting so scandalous! This one will be pretty long too, covering chapter 1 and pieces of chapter 2. Enjoy, and feel free to make suggestions in the comments. I will finish with the second half of his POV later, because not much happens in this one.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer has possession of everything Twilight related, although I wish I did.**

Edward's POV

The hospital came into my view, and I grimaced. I hated to come work here, in a place so small, so plain. Forks, Washington held almost nothing for me here without my family, but I couldn't take living with them anymore. In all of my 108 years, I hadnot found a soul mate, my other half. 

It would never happen, and I knew it. I wasn't an oblivious person. But to hear my family, every night, making all of those loving remarks to each other…Ugh. I couldn't take it another day! It wasn't their fault, they were all in love, something that comes naturally. They were not to blame. 

So Forks seemed like a good place to get away to. It was perfect for the average vampire, under constant cloud cover. I pulled swiftly into my assigned parking place at the hospital- I hadn't been here for ten minutes and I already was welcomed- and walked into the building. I was bombarded by several voices in my head at once.

_OH MY GOD!!!_

_This is our new doctor? Oh,,my…_

_He looks like a god! Who is he?_

_This is Doctor Cullen? Not at all what I was expecting, but that's okay…_

I put on my best charming smile and walked towards the front desk. The woman there quickly smoothed her hair. Her thoughts went wild.

"Excuse me, I'm Doctor Edward Cullen. I am to be starting work here today. You were informed, I presume?" I smiled crookedly.

_How could anyone not be informed of you? _Her thoughts said. "Yes sir, I was informed. Is your, err, paperwork all filled out?"

"It is, I'm always prepared. Where do I start?" I asked.

"We aren't busy at all today, not many people have been in, and the ones that are here are taken care of. So…. You can go clean out your office. It's on floor two room 109, behind the information desk." Her thoughts drifted to how she could get me to ask her out, and how I looked to young to be a doctor.

I was really only seventeen, in appearance, and I hoped no one would make a big deal about it. Damn.

"Here's your beeper," She quickly said, trying to keep my attention. "When it beeps, just call us up here to see what's needed."

"Okay," I told the woman. "Thank you."

I ignored the awed voices in my head as I went up a floor to my new office. None of them were different, they all thought the same thoughts. I entered the office and locked myself in, fighting the urge to break down. My life really, well, _sucked._

My beeper sounded an hour later, and I was ready for the distraction. I wondered what I would get to witness. Probably not much in a town this small, the flu, maybe. Maybe even a car accident victim. And it was odd… I could hear no thoughts from the patient, so I had no idea what I was about to witness. I arrived at the front desk shortly.

"Dr. Cullen, we have a girl who has a broken leg, it seems. Take a look at the x-rays in the hall. She's in some serious pain." It was only a broken leg, I'd dealt with these before. Oh, well, it was something to do. Her x-rays looked pretty intense, and how she managed to mess her leg up so bad, I had no clue. I took a look at her file, and looked at today's entry.

_Name: Isabella Swan Age: 17_

_Gender: Female Birthday: September 13_

_Patient claims to have fallen down a set of slippery porch steps and landed awkwardly on left leg. Is in immense pain._

I didn't finish reading the rest of the report, but went ahead and visited her room. 

"Hello?" I called into the curtain. No answer. "Ms. Swan?" I called again. Still, no answer.

I slowly pulled back the curtain to see that she was decent, and she was, just not paying attention. I tried to figure out what she was thinking so intently about, but no sounds would come to her mind. Was I loosing my one little power? What was wrong here?

And then I really noticed her. She was a pretty girl, beautiful even. Her huge, chocolate brown eyes were staring intently towards the ceiling, and she was breathing harshly, deeply. She looked perfect, even in pain.

I slowly approached the table beside her bed and knocked on it. "Ms. Swan?" I asked again. She suddenly looked up, startled. Her heart immediately started beating harder, out of fear, or attraction? Humans were often afraid of us, for reasons their minds couldn't comprehend. A blush of brilliant red crept up her cheekbones. I stuck out my hand for an introduction, eager to become acquainted.

"I'm Doctor Cullen, Edward Cullen." I introduced myself. She grabbed my hand immediately. Her small hand got lost in my large one. 

"Nice to meet you," She stated, heart pumping furiously. I smiled lightly at her enthusiasm. 

"Likewise," I said, smiling, because I meant it. "Let's take a look at that leg, shall we?" I looked down, eager to get started, when I realized she wasn't in a hospital gown. How _stupid_ was the nurse here? I scanned the thoughts of others in the hospital for the name of the nurse who had brought Isabella in. _Louise._

"Well, I see they didn't give you a gown," I observed. "I'll call Louise in to give you one. I'll be back when you are ready. And don't worry about time," I added truthfully. "Take as long as you need. I'll wait for you all day if you need me to." And indeed, I would wait.

Her heart sped up again when I smiled, it was quite adorable. I walked through the door to find this 'Louise' character. And when I did find her, her thoughts went blank. She was indeed stupid.

"You forgot to get Ms. Isabella Swan her gown. She's in the Emergency Room." I commented shortly.

"Who are you?" Her tone was almost rude.

"Doctor Cullen." I flashed her a smile. "I'm new here." On that note, I walked away and back to my office. I needed to examine Isabella's x-rays again beforehand. Twenty minutes passed, and I wondered what was taking her so long. She must have been ready and forgotten to press the button. I eagerly flew down the stairs and stood outside of her room. The smell hit me like a flying brick(although that wouldn't hurt me at all). There was a _DOG _in her room. I listened to his mind, craving to know why he was in association with her.

_Oh my God, I can't believe this!_ He thought. Was she in pain? What was happening. Oh, how I longed to read her mind.

When I walked in, I caught a tall, tan, Indian boy in the act of taking Isabella's pants off. She was also without a shirt. It hurt to watch, but I couldn't look away. Neither of them noticed me. I cleared my throat. Both pairs of eyes shot up like a bullet. Her face turned a tomato shade of red, and his thoughts turned in a violent direction.

_Who does this pretty boy think he is, walking in on us like he is king of the world? Wait is he the doctor? HOLY SHIT! More like f***ing a Hollister model. He's to young to operate on her, and he's probably trying to steal her too… _They went on and on like so. 

"Dr. Cullen, Jacob, I mean, he was just-" I silenced her with my hands.

"No need for explanations Ms. Swan. Continue to get ready, and press the button when you're done." I smiled weakly, trying to suppress my disappointment. She had a boyfriend. "I'm sorry for the interruption." 

**A/N: Okay so, review if you think it sucked, or even if by some chance, you liked it. I want to hear anything! You can even say, "I think you are an awful writer. Leave Fanfiction immediately so we can keep some of our dignity." I don't care at all, I need some honest opinions. If a few people review, I might just write the next chapter soon. Lol REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Doctors and Patients Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me some tips! It was much appreciated. Sorry for anyone who was confused about anything, and if you have any questions about what's going on let me know.**

**This is the next chapter from our good ole' boy Eddie. It seems he has a little competition with a certain werewolf, hmmm. Hope you enjoy, and please let me know if I am writing horribly, PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I'm not Stephenie Meyer…**

"Dr. Cullen, surgery on Miss Swan begins in twenty minutes. You will be meeting with her in the operating room in five." The woman at the front desk told me politely. This time I even bothered to look at her name tag.

"Thank you Nicole." I told her warmly. She flushed with pleasure. "Will I be operating on floor two or three?"

"Um-fl-floor two." She stuttered. _He's spending an awful lot of time up here._ She thought. _I'll bet he's attracted to me._ I left before she could think about that anymore. I guess I was being a bit too friendly.

Now, I headed off to the operation room to discuss the procedure with Isabella, and I became a bit nervous, rare for me. I was sure she would still be embarrassed after the little-err-incident today, and not very talkative. But, then again, I couldn't read her mind to find out. It was terribly inconvenient, yet fascinating.

I was already stationed in the room when Miss Swan was rolled in, cheeks flaming. My earlier instincts had proved correctly. I laughed internally, although I was embarrassed for myself also. I decided to act natural, what other choice did I have?

"Are you ready Miss Swan? I hear being put under is sort of fun." I commented lightly as I could manage.

"Please call me Bella. And yes, I'm ready for this leg to be fixed." She said in a sure voice. "Immediately." She added, and blushed yet again. I wondered why, we were only discussing her leg.

"Well, I'm glad I can brighten someone's day," I said in truth. My family always thought I was a rain cloud, making their glorious days gloomy with my pessimism. It was nice to be viewed as helpful, even if it was my job to fix her leg. She was looking at me in an odd way, and suddenly there was an awkward silence. I tried to keep up a conversation, and it happened to be about things I was curious about.

"So, was that your boyfriend in the room earlier?" Trying to hide my interest.

She fumbled for words. "Um, yea it was. He was-uh-helping me put on my gown. I couldn't get my pants off by myself and I needed some help." One blush led to another, and I tried to resist the venom in my mouth.

"Us staff will always help you with anything you need, Bella. I would've been glad to help, so don't hesitate to ask." I paused and looked down.

_What had I just said? Holy…… Um, um…._ My mind went completely blank for a moment, something I hadn't experienced in my life….ever. Her jaw seemed to touch the floor, and she had the looks of a tomato.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I mumbled, glancing at her stunned face in my peripheral vision. She hadn't moved an inch. "That was incredibly rude of me." I hastily stood and wheeled towards the door. I couldn't comprehend the fact that I had just _hit on her! Right before I was supposed to operate on her_!

Over my shoulder I called, "The nurses will be in to put you under and it'll be done before you know it." I had forgotten to even tell her what was going on with her operation. I would make sure the nurses told her. If I spent another second in there, I would surely die, again.

I sped walk(well, at human pace) towards the family waiting room. Before the surgery it was the law that I had to inform a family member about the procedure. The only available one was, of course, the dog. My luck was getting better and better. He stood up bitterly as I approached him. I motioned for him to sit back down, and he did, glaring at me all the while. His thoughts were vicious.

"You are a friend of Miss Swan's I presume?" I said formally. "Does she have any family here today?"

"Her dad is late at work." He spat shortly.

"Will he be here tonight?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, he's trying to get off. Am I not good enough?" His voice was full of distaste.

"Well," I pondered. "I will have to tell you about the procedure and what care she needs afterward." _Oh, and I forgot to mention I just completely and openly tried to steal your girlfriend from you._ I added inwardly.

"Tell me after the surgery, will ya?" He stated. "Let's get some things straight. You have one job: Don't mess up. She is the love of my life, and if you do anything wrong, you will be due for a nice kick in-"

I interrupted, although it would have been humorous if he had continued. "I have performed this surgery many times, Mr.-err-I don't know your name."

"It's Jacob. And you seem so young, how have you performed this surgery 'many times'?" He eyed me suspiciously and made quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

"I worked at a very busy hospital in Chicago." I lied, and he didn't seem to fully buy it.

"Whatever. Just do your thing right, and keep your hands off her otherwise." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked away, ending the conversation. His thoughts didn't seem to register that I was a vampire. How odd… He was only acting hostile towards me because I was apparently a threat to his love life.

Had he not changed into a werewolf yet? I almost asked, but thought better of it and stopped myself. But, he was still a complete douche.

Well, if he wanted to be a complete jerk, two could play that game.

**A/N: Sorry guys. I wrote this chapter quickly because I have to get to basketball practice. Ugh. I now live for suggestions, comments, people telling me how bad I am, and just plain reviews. So, you get the picture… review please**

**P.S. I know I'm not very good at Edward's POV, but I'm trying… remember that. Thanks again for all the comments on the last chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Doctors and Patients Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, you guys are the best! I thank each and every one of you for reading and commenting and adding my story to your favorites. This chapter is in Bella's POV, because I suck at writing in Edward's, but I'll have to do it again eventually. Review even if you loathe it please!**

When I woke, it was to the unpleasant sound of Jacob sneezing from his chair in the corner. I had been having a fabulous dream, too. He noticed that I was awake.

"Well, hello sleepy." He came over to kiss me on my forehead. I guessed my lips looked as chappy and dry as they felt. 

"Hi." I said. "How long have I been out?" I was extremely curious. 

"They began surgery at five a.m., and it is now ten a.m., so five hours. I hope you feel better after this." His face looked almost guilty. I reached up to smooth the worried lines above his eyebrows.

"Why do you look so guilty?" I asked. He'd better not be blaming himself.

"If I had been watching you instead of sulking that you had to leave, I would have never let you fall down the steps. This is all my fault." Yep, he was blaming himself alright. He hung his head, and I pushed it back up with my hand.

"How long have you known me Jacob?" I asked. He was genuinely confused.

"Since we were really little." He answered.

"Right. And how many times have I ended up in the hospital since you have known me?"

He smiled a crinkly-eyed smile. "Lots."

"Right. And _all_ of those times have been my fault. Please, please don't blame yourself." I pleaded. The last thing I needed was him feeling guilty about not saving me.

He leaned down and kissed me again. "Alright."

"When did they move me into this room? And where is Charlie?"

"They moved you here right after surgery, Bella. Duh. And Charlie's been worrying like crazy. Been here all day. He just went down to get some food for us, and it might take him a while to bring back my portion." He laughed again, then suddenly stopped and looked at the door with an expressionless face.

Dr. Cullen knocked and walked in looking like a god, catching my eye. He was going to act as if nothing had happened. And nothing _had_ happened after all, I convinced myself. He had just been trying to be helpful, like the gentleman he was.

"Ms. Swan." He nodded to me. "How are we feeling?" Now that I thought about it, I was feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Lightheaded, and a bit dizzy." I said. He nodded.

"Those are usually symptoms from the anesthetics. I can give you some medicine for that now, if you wish. It will work quicker in the form of a vaccine."

"That's fine." I said, almost inaudibly, but I was sure that he heard. The thought of him giving me a shot made me a little nervous. The thought of him touching me in any fashion made me nervous.

"Okay, I can do it now, or in a few minutes, since you just woke up. It'll make you sleepy." He bargained. Suddenly, I felt the need to be brave, and talk in a louder voice, to show him that I wasn't still remembering the incident earlier.

"I want you to do it now," I said, loud and clear. Jacob made a growling noise under his breath. "I don't like feeling this dizzy all the time." I put on my poker face. Dr. Cullen raised his perfect eyebrow.

"That's fine, Miss Swan. I'll need you to step out, sir." He turned his head in Jacob's general direction. He turned to face me again. "I'll go get the medicine and be right back." He walked so gracefully out the door that it left me breathless. Jacob cursed. I was getting sick of his attitude.

"What's wrong? Every time Dr. Cullen comes around you-" I couldn't find the right words. I said the first thing that came to mind. "You act like some kind of animal." He snarled.

"There's just something wrong with him. I can tell, and I don't trust him and neither should you." He said as if it was obvious.

"He hasn't done anything wrong. All that he has done is fixed my leg and helped me out. You should be thankful." 

Just then, Charlie walked in, and yelled, "HEY BELLS!" It took him a second to realize that he had just walked in on our argument. He blushed.

"Hey dad!" I said, forgetting about Jacob and trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Sorry I couldn't make you dinner last night. I see you survived." He chuckled.

"I ate here in the cafeteria. It was surprisingly good. Now how on earth did you fall down those steps?" 

"They were slippery, dad." I said, almost annoyed at him too. I mean, how does anyone fall down steps? He came over and patted my hand. Dr. Cullen walked in then.

"Hey doctor." Charlie said. I guessed they had already been introduced.

"Hello Charlie." Dr. Cullen replied. _What the hell? _"I'm sorry, but I have to ask both of you to leave for a few minutes while I give Bella her medicine. It's the law." He gave Jacob a quick look. Did he actually smirk at him? It was probably my imagination playing mind games with me.

Jacob stayed planted where he was beside my bed, crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at Dr. Edward right in the eye. "I think I'll stay here." He said, and his tone was final. Charlie intervened. 

"Come on Jacob. It'll be done in a few minutes." Charlie went around the bed and grabbed Jacob's arm. Eventually, they left the room. Jacob had practically dragged his feet like a toddler the whole way.

I blushed and apologized when the door was safely closed. My heart was racing. "I'm sorry about him. I don't know what his problem is."

He snorted delicately. "I know what his problem is."

"Oh," My breath came heavier. I just couldn't deny the wildfire attraction I felt for him. "What is his problem, Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Please, call me Edward, and you'll have to ask him that yourself." He smiled devilishly. _Jacob is your boyfriend. Jacob is your boyfriend._ I chanted.

"Now, I have to give this to you in your end side, so if you will turn over and lie on your side." His voice was calm and sure. I gaped.

"Y-you're giving me a shot in my butt?" My voice shook.

He looked down at me tenderly, yet seriously. "Listen, Bella. I'm sorry about earlier, and ashamed that I made that impression on you. If you want me to get a female nurse to give you the vaccine, I will do that." He looked embarrassed and sorry about earlier. I didn't want him to be. I quickly told him so.

"Don't be sorry. It's fine. I was just nervous about the pain." I lied through my teeth. My golly, if I was going to get a shot in my ass, he had better be the one to deliver it.

"Are you sure, Bella?" He asked, and I looked straight into his eyes. They looked darker than the topaz color they were yesterday.

"I'm sure," I said, rolling over and trying not to hurt my leg. "Do you wear contacts?" I asked trying to keep up some conversation. His voice was too amazing to be put to waste.

"No, why?" I couldn't see his face anymore, but I could hear his curiosity. 

"You're eyes are darker than before." Silence filled the room, and then he chuckled. 

"Your medicine is making you delirious." I felt him pulling up my gown a bit, and my breathing became panting. I was so nervous and embarrassed at the same time. And why was he lying about his eyes…?

I could feel that my entire backside was exposed, and I also felt the stinging sensation of the shot. _OUCH. He left his hand there a little longer than was necessary. Then, abruptly, my gown was back down._

"_That wasn't so bad, was it Bella?" He asked. I couldn't tell whether he was referring to the shot or not. I wasn't._

"_No, it wasn't bad at all. When do you think I will be out of here?" I asked suddenly. I wasn't sure I wanted to leave._

"_Well, I'll have to examine your leg later on tonight. You're my best patient though, I might just keep you."_

_I looked at him again, stunned into silence. He smiled, not ashamed. "Well, you are."_

"_Well then, thank you." I blushed. He was just saying things he didn't mean. He couldn't really mean it, could he?_

"_I think I hear your-uh-boyfriend out there." He gestured to the door. "Maybe it would be bad to keep him waiting."_

_I rolled my eyes, and he seemed to enjoy that. "Jacob needs to learn patience, and the fact that I can talk to other men."_

"_He's right to be protective. You are a very inviting young woman." On that note, he walked out the door, and Jacob and Charlie stomped in. I wasn't sure I liked the exchange._


	6. Chapter 6

Doctors and Patients Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, I've been very busy lately! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have basketball games almost everyday. Thank you to all my reviewers, keep it up please! And no one has told me I'm a bad writer yet, and I keep waiting…. Here you are… Chapter 6:)**

Bella POV

Jacob walked in to my small hospital room looking like he had just swallowed a brick. He looked like he was in a lot of serious pain.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I asked, rubbing my butt. It was stinging from the thick medicine.

"I'm not sure. I'll be okay though. I want to stay here with you." He looked sincere, and in a tad better mood since Edward had left. His statement made me feel extremely special, and I loved him a little more for it.

"Thank you Jacob. But, I think you need to go home and get some sleep. What's hurting?" I reached up to take his hand. He took it eagerly, and his swallowed mine whole. He chuckled lightly without humor.

"Everything. Everything is hurting, it's like I got mauled by a truck." He winced as he made some kind of movement.

"Jake, maybe you need to go home, or let Dr. Cullen look at you. Smart, that kid." Charlie praised Edward. Jacob stiffened, and his bad mood returned for a moment.

"No thanks, I'd rather suffer." He said. He squeezed my hand. "I might go home for a while and take a nap though. Will you be okay without me?"

Jacob got paler by the minute. I couldn't let him catch something from one of the other patients. He needed to get home.

"All I want is for you to feel better." I said sincerely. I would feel exceedingly awful if he were to get sick. "You ought to go home and sleep, that chair must be killing your back." I gestured to the chair in the corner. It was so old that the stuffing was hardly even there, and it looked very uncomfortable. Poor Jacob had been sleeping in that chair for a whole night.

He smiled at me. "It's worth it, to be with you. I would feel awful if I hadn't stayed with you." He squeezed my hand again. "I'm going to go home for an hour or two-then I'll be _straight_ back. I love you."

I reddened, thinking of Charlie listening to our lovey-dovey conversation. I glanced at him, and he was pretending to study an hideous painting on the wall. "I love you too. Please, _please _don't get sick, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled and agreed. "Take care of her Charlie." He said, and walked awkwardly out the door.

Jacob POV

I had never been in so much searing pain in my life.

Everything ached, my muscles, my head, my stomach. Like I had told Bella, it felt like I'd been hit by a huge truck. An eighteen wheeler. In any case, I needed to hurry and get a nap, and be back before Dr. Cullen could get near Bella again. Usually, doctors would make a visit every three hours to check up on patients. He came _every hour._

There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. Other than the fact that Bella was probably attracted to him… My back suddenly felt like it was ripping open, and I jerked the steering wheel by accident. Something was seriously going on here.

My forehead was burning like it was on fire.

My first instinct was to call Billy. I wasn't sure I would be able to make it home. I dialed my home phone number on my cell phone, although it hurt my fingers.

"Hello?" Billy answered on the third ring.

"Dad?" This suddenly felt childish. "My forehead is burning up, and I feel awful. I'm not sure I can even drive home." Billy was silent for a few seconds.

"It's about time." Was all he said. _What the hell?_

"You know what's going on?" I asked, furious.

"Yes. You can make it home. When you do, we'll talk." He abruptly hung up the phone. Well, at least I would get some answers soon.

**A/N: Yep…It's very short. IDK if I'll write another chapter after this. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It all depends on YOU! Yes, you my friend. Should I keep writing, or put this story out of it's misery. Let me know. And if I continue, should Bella end up with our vamp, or our were???? Comment. Comment. Comment. **


	7. Chapter 7

Doctors and Patients Chapter 7

**A/N: I have just one thing to say… You guys are so supportive! So…I decided to write chapter 7 although I said I might not. Read and review buddies!!! Love you all: )**

Bella POV

"I hope he's going to be okay," I told Charlie after Jacob had left. He had looked awful, and I felt guilty. There were so many viruses going around, he could have caught anything! Charlie came over to sit in the lumpy chair beside the bed.

"He's tough, Bella. Quit worrying." Charlie wasn't the least bit apprehensive. "I asked Dr. Cullen when you would get to go home, and he said soon." He paused and raised his eyebrow at me. "He also said you are his best patient. Jacob almost went into hysterics." He chuckled. I blushed.

"Jacob is too overprotective sometimes." I said, and Charlie nodded in agreement, still amused. "He doesn't need to worry about anything." I lied.

Apparently, there was something to worry about. Edward had hit on me _twice_ now, and I was starting to wonder if he hadn't walked in on me on purpose yesterday. Not that I wasn't flattered, but Jacob and I had something special. We had known each other for years and been together since I moved to Forks permanently two years ago.

But Edward was so… Amazing. Charming. Beautiful. And how he could be any bit interested in me I could not fathom. These were my last thoughts before I drifted into sleep. Damn medicine.

Edward POV

I knew it would've happened eventually, but my presence in Forks was having a bit of an affect on Jacob Black, Bella's-I forced myself to think the word through my jealousy-Boyfriend.

From the first time I had seen him, I had known he was destined to be a werewolf, a descendant of Ephraim Black. Many years ago when my family had lived here, we made a treaty with him, to stay off his land. Now, one of us had returned. Jacob was turning into a werewolf because of me. I smiled at the idea.

It gave me a bit a joy to think that Bella might be turned away because of the idea, but if she were ever to discover what I was… I shuddered. I needed to get focused on my job, to stop thinking about Bella and her wolf. I knocked on my next patient's door.

"Come in!" An elderly woman called. I looked down at my charts and walked in.

"Good afternoon Ms. Wilcox. I'm Dr. Edward Cullen. How are we doing today?" I asked kindly, trying to ignore her thoughts, for they were much worse than those of the nurses. She licked her lips.

"Wow, you're quite a hunk. You operating on me, boy?" She smiled widely, revealing the fact that she had no teeth. The sooner I got out of here, the better. She wasn't in her right mind.

"Okay, Ms. Wilcox. I'm going to check out that hip of yours. Sounds like you had a pretty good fall." I moved across the small room to look at her hip x-rays. As I was standing with my back to the woman, I felt something on my butt. When I whirled, I discovered Ms. Wilcox's hand, planted there. She looked up and smiled again.

"Well, Ms. Wilcox, nice to meet you." I hurried for an excuse to leave the room. "I'm going to get a nurse in here to look at these. I'm quite busy today."

"No, sir!" She called. "Come back here!" She started to get up to stop me.

"No, stay there." I tried to stay calm, but this situation was quite disgusting. I pressed the nurse call button. Instantly, Louise was in the room.

"Take care of Ms. Wilcox, will you?" I asked. "She needs to be sedated immediately for pain." I didn't exactly give her a chance to answer, because I was out of that room in an instant. I felt a twinge of regret for leaving Louise with the peculiar woman, but she was going too far. I couldn't have dealt with her on my own.

Another reason for my sudden leaving that I could hardly bear to think about, was the thought of Bella. She could never be with me, for she would grow old, just like Ms. Wilcox. I couldn't bring her into my world, because I shouldn't exist. The thought gave me a physical sense of pain.

_It is possible._ I chanted to myself. There had to be a way for us to be together. I forced myself to get back to work.

Other than Bella and Ms. Wilcox, I had no other patients. This hospital was so slow moving, I feared I might fall asleep from boredom.(But, of course, that was impossible.) I knew now that Jacob was gone, so I decided to check up on the girl that had been the center of my fascination for a day now.

Damn. I had forgotten about Bella's pain medicine, and the fact that I had given it to her. In her butt, to be exact. She laid perfectly still on the tiny cot. Charlie was sitting in the corner, watching a baseball game on television. It took him a moment to notice me.

"Oh, hello Dr. Cullen." He reached for the remote to turn the television off.

"No, don't turn off the game, Chief Swan." I said. "Who's winning?" There was nothing wrong with trying to win over her father, since I hadn't won her over just yet. His face lit up.

"The Mariners, thank the Lord. 3-1. You a fan?" He asked, eager. I had hit the jackpot.

"Of course! I can hook you up with some tickets, too." I hoped my statement sounded 'hip' enough, so I would sound more like someone who had just graduated college. It was true, I was pretty well off in the money department, and I could get tickets to the game easily.

"You're kidding?" He practically screamed, then looked at Bella to make sure she hadn't waken. He whispered more softly, "How?"

"I have some connections." Was my simply reply, and I smiled.

"That would be a dream come true! Of course, Bella would have to stay home alone…" He pondered.

"She doesn't like baseball?" I was eager to learn more about her, since I couldn't simply pick her mind.

"Oh, no. She hardly ever watches sports, let alone television." He shook his head in disbelief. "She reads a lot."

Well, we had something in common. "I read quite a bit myself."

"You know," Charlie began, "Bella's boyfriend Jacob seems pretty uncomfortable around you. I'm sorry he's been so rude." I laughed internally.

"No harm done." My next piece of news made me want to cry, if that were possible. "I'm afraid Bella will have to leave today. It's a shame, she's such a sweet girl."

"That's good news, although I'm sure you'll see more of her, she gets hurt every other day." That gave me at least _something_ to look forward to. He continued.

"But, you should come over sometime, watch a game with me and my buddies." I had just hit the jackpot.

"That sounds great, Chief Swan." I said sincerely. We exchanged phone numbers, and I left the room feeling exuberant. I would most definitely see my Bella again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Should I continue or not??? Tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

Doctors and Patients Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm going to take about an hour to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far, and if I leave you out, it's nothing personal at all, I probably just missed it or haven't read it yet… Thank each and every one of you again: ) Thank you to emerald topaz, hiscrookedsmilehisgoldeneyes, Ronald McDonald lyk totally, cabtwilighter, viv3657, Klientje88, bellababy16, Sere011, Alice-the-Irish-dancer, haleyhoo, rogans-rock0909, twilightfan726, EdwardCullen10001, Angels-heart1, arianrhod316, Sonneuntergang, FRK921, klutz586, no one, amobutterfly25. Sorry that probably got on your nerves pretty bad…Onto the story!**

Edward POV

My view on life had been slowly changing since my move to Forks, Washington. If anything, I thought it would have changed for the worse, that I would be increasingly more miserable. Instead, it was a bit better. And it had changed the moment I saw Bella Swan.

It was a bit odd, since I hardly knew her at all, but she had some unearthly effect on me. Almost like love at first sight, though I could hardly say I loved her yet. And she wasn't yet available. Immature wolf… Luckily, Charlie and I had become friends during Bella's stay in the hospital, and he had kindly invited me over for the Mariners game Saturday, before I had discharged Bella. 

I had a game plan to get Bella's attention, and as far as I knew, it wasn't half bad. Hopefully I could get her mind off of Jacob Black for a while. All I needed was a bit of alone time with her, if I was careful. I couldn't deny how much of a danger I was to her, but as far as I was concerned, Jacob was worse.

Nothing in this world was worse than a new born werewolf, because they can barely contain their emotions. If Bella was ever too close while he phased… I shuddered. On the other hand, if she was ever too close to my teeth… I shuddered again.

_Get focused. _I told myself. It wasn't incredibly hard, since I was so thirsty. I gave my mind over to my senses and started to hunt the mountain lion two hundred meters west.

_______________________________________________________________________________

After my tiny snack of two mountain lions, I was content. It was around two a.m. now, and the last thing I wanted to do was go to the big, lonely house of mine that sat on the edge of the river. But what to do with myself until then…?

I knew exactly where her house was.

I stood like a complete fool outside her window, looking into her room. I guessed that it was hers, because the curtains were purple, and I highly doubted Charlie was a purple kind of man. One question was on my mind at that moment. _What to do now?_

Just then, I heard Bella's sweet voice, "Wait, what are you doing? Stop!" 

Someone was in her room, trying to harm her. My decision was made. I jumped onto her window as quickly and as silently as possible, looking for the culprit. The room was empty of anyone except Bella. Had they already escaped? But…Bella was sleeping. I soon discovered the situation, and smiled from ear to ear.

Bella talked in her sleep.

To further prove my theory, she rolled over as far as her injured leg would allow, and said, "Jacob, what's wrong with you?" I frowned, because she was dreaming about Jacob and not me. Of course, she would dream of her boyfriend instead of her doctor. _Fool, fool, fool! _I would bet money that she hadn't though of me since I had given her the shot, which was the last time she had seen me.

"Stop being jealous." Bella said sternly. What was this? She was obviously talking to Jacob in her sleep, about not being jealous. And I knew for a fact that he was incredibly jealous of me. Maybe I was starring in her dreams after all…

I almost did a little dance, but I remembered that I was still perched on Bella's window sill like a koala bear. **(A/N: Do koala bears perch?) **Bella's room was staring me in the face, inviting me in, and I couldn't refuse. A minute later, I found myself sitting in her old fashioned rocking chair, hanging on her every breath, and listening intently for my name on her lips.

Bella POV

I had almost forgotten about my broken leg, like it was some sort of dream. But, when I awoke on my living room couch, leg in a cast, I realized it had all been real. I winced as I sat up straight because my joints were cracking with stiffness. When had I come home? Last thing I remembered, Jacob had been sick and I had just gotten an amazing shot in my butt. 

If there was one thing I would never forget, it was how unbelievably handsome and charming Dr. Cullen had been. Of course, I wouldn't see him again until I had another fatal injury. Knowing me, it wouldn't be too long from now.

"Charlie?" I called out hoarsely, then cleared my throat. He came running from the kitchen.

"Hey Bells!" He said, smiling. "Glad to see you awake. You came home yesterday, remember? I took you upstairs last night, but brought you down here this morning so I could keep an eye on you."

"Nope, don't remember a thing. I think I was out cold." Suddenly, I smelled the stench of fish. "Are you actually cooking?"

He blushed and scratched his head. "Actually, I am. I hope it's okay, I'm having some of he guys over for the game."

Well, crap. "That sounds great, dad." I lied. "Where do you want me to move to?"

"Oh," He quickly rushed to make me feel welcome. "The guys would love it if you stayed out here with us. They haven't talked to you in forever. Except Billy, who's not coming. He just called. Jacob's pretty sick."

I felt a rush of guilt. He had probably contracted a virus at the hospital, when he had been watching me. "Will you bring me the phone? I've got to call him."

When Charlie came back with the phone, I quickly dialed the familiar numbers. Billy answered on the first ring. 

"Hey Billy, it's Bella. How's Jacob doing?" There was a pregnant pause.

"He's pretty sick. I'll let you know when his condition changes."

"I can get Charlie to bring me up there, if he needs anything. I just want to help him as much as possible."

"You can help by staying where you are." He chuckled. "Jacob would die if you saw him the way he's looking now." I swallowed hard.

"Okay, will you tell him I love him, please. And don't forget to update."

"Sure thing. Just wait for us to call." And he hung up. Well, that was a wee bit rude.

Soon after, our living room had been transformed into a baseball lover's paradise. Charlie had recently acquired a flat screen with surround sound to watch sports, but why surround sound would matter in sports I didn't know. Or care. 

Chips, hamburgers, hot dogs, fish, shrimp, candy… You name it, Charlie had it. He must have been expecting a lot of people. I cursed under my breath. On the bright side, there wouldn't be enough space for me in the tiny living room. The door bell rang, and Charlie called to me from the bathroom.

"Bella, will you get that please?" Had he forgotten about my broken leg already? I didn't want to keep whoever was at the door waiting. I hobbled to the door and opened it. Harry Clearwater stood on the porch, beers in hand. He looked embarrassed that I had to witness him bringing in alcohol. 

"Hi Bella. How you doing sweetie?" He asked.

"I'm feeling okay. Come on in. Charlie's in the bathroom."

"Not anymore," Came dad's voice from behind me. "What's happening, man?" 

I left before I could behold any more male bonding. The doorbell rang at least twelve times the next hour, and I quietly stayed hidden in my room. 

When everyone had arrived, Charlie came to check on me. "Why are you up here by yourself?" 

And this man thought that he knew me. "I don't like sports, or crowds for that matter. Or male bonding." He laughed loudly. 

"Hobble on downstairs. The guys want to see you for a minute. Some of them haven't seen you since you were six years old."

"Won't I interrupt the game?" I searched for an excuse to say no without hurting his feelings.

"No, it's the seventh inning stretch." Suddenly, I heard a roar of laughter from downstairs. The house shook with the sheer vibration of it. 

Abruptly, Charlie yanked me up from my bed, making my copy of Wuthering Heights tumble onto the floor. I surrendered, not that I had much of a choice.

When we reached the bottom, every man in the living room turned around. "Hey Bella!" Some of them cried. Others yelled, "Wow! Look at her! All grown up." I blushed a deep shade of red and waved while I glanced around the room. I recognized several of the men. Mr. Weber, Harry Clearwater, Sam Uley, Robby Smith, Edward Cullen, Mr. Stanley, Mike Newton's dad-Wait! I glanced around the room again.

My eyes were certainly not playing tricks on me. There Edward sat in my living room, smiling from ear to ear and looking straight into my eyes. That _sneak_…

**A**/**N: I'm going to have fun writing this next chapter! I promise it'll be great. Edward and Jacob both have some tricks up their sleeves… Tell me what you think about everything, and criticism is welcome. In fact, everyone give me a little piece of critique. **


	9. Chapter 9

Doctors and Patients Chapter 9

**A/N: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Bella POV

With that devilish smile and unearthly good looks, Edward looked like he belonged on a different planet from everyone else in the room, myself naturally included. Mr. Weber spoke directly to me.

"Come on and join us Bella." He said. "Dr. Cullen was just telling us a very funny story."

So _that's_ what all the laughing was about. Well, he sure knew how to fit in. He smiled at me again, perfect teeth shining in the dim light of my living room.

Edward noticed that I needed a seat, and scooted over. "You can sit here Bella. There is certainly enough room." How could I turn down an invitation like that? I couldn't. I limped over to the tiny couch.

"Oh, do you need help?" He asked in a polite voice. Before I could answer, he was already up and on his way to help me. My blush deepened significantly.

His arm grasped my waist, but not in a way that would make Charlie worry. It was in a very gentlemanly fashion. Another thing I noticed, his arm was still extremely cold. I thought that was just an effect of the hospital. I was soon situated in between Edward and the arm of the couch. I could think of worse places to be.

"So," Mr. Weber prompted, "Finish the story Dr. Cullen."

Edward smiled, perfectly at ease. "Remember guys, call me Edward." The 'guys' all laughed. "And there is a lady present."

I noticed, that when Edward talked, he sounded like he was from a different time period, a different century maybe. Or, it was my imagination running wild. There were many things about him that made me curious, after all.

"Aw, she won't mind." Charlie said. There was a chorus of 'yeahs'. Edward patted my knee, in a manner that was supposed to be subtle, but ended up making my heart speed up noticeably.

"If you hear anything you don't want to, feel free to stop me." His eyes bored into mine, and I drowned in them. I remembered that I was supposed to answer him, and that there was a room full of men waiting for my answer.

"Okay." I agreed breathlessly.

I didn't listen to a word of Edward's story, his voice was too soothing. Like a lullaby. The sounds of laughter soon snapped me out of my reverie. Next thing I knew, Dr. Cullen was receiving high fives, and Charlie was cackling like a maniac.

My leg was beginning to hurt pretty badly, so I shifted from one side to another, trying to find comfort.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked in his intoxicating voice.

"I'm fine. I just want to head upstairs."

"Why?" So I can stop thinking about you.

"I just need some time-to, um- call my mom." I quickly lied. He skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." He turned to Charlie. "I'm going to help Bella upstairs, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is, Edward." Charlie was still laughing. He didn't seem worried about his one and only daughter.

Edward helped me off the couch and to the stairs. Once we arrived at the stairs, and out of eyesight of the rest of the guests, he scooped me into his arms as if I weighed only ten pounds. I gave him a skeptical look.

"What?" He smiled a glamorous crooked smile. "I treat all my patients this way."

"I'm sure that's true."

"It is."

He sat me down on my bed, and I landed with a thump.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked gently. I decided to see what he was really up to.

"Yes, you can bring me a telephone so I can call my boyfriend." His smile immediately stiffened.

"He's sick, is he not? Why not let him rest?"

"I need to see how he's doing." He lost his smile completely now, gaze becoming intense.

"I really think it would be best for you if you stayed away from Jacob for a while."

"I really think that's none of your business." I said truthfully, narrowing my eyes. I mean, he was starting to irk me. Sure, he was gorgeous and incredibly nice, but I needed to talk to Jacob. Maybe Billy would be a little nicer this time.

"Fine." He said, tossing me the phone. "I warned you."

"What are you talking about? You act like you know some kind of big secret, or something." He obviously knew something that I didn't. How? He'd met Jacob, what, once?

"There's lots of things you don't know, Bella." Edward said soothingly. My face flamed.

"Well, why don't you enlighten me."

"I can't." His face was pained.

"That's what I thought. You're trying to warn me about something stupid, but you won't tell me what it is. Thank you, _Dr. Cullen._" I sneered. "You're free to leave now."

"Trust me, Bella. I would tell you if I could." Edward left the room then, to give me privacy I supposed. I was glad. He pretended like he knew what was going with Jacob, and that wasn't the case. I dialed Jacob's number, drumming my fingers on the bed. Billy answered.

"What, Bella?" He asked, irate.

"Can I please know what's going on, Billy?" I pleaded. "I'm so worried about Jacob."

"I can't really tell you, Bella."

"Why not?" My voice was desperate. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Jacob would like to have a word with you." My heart felt an immediate sway of relief.

"Great." I said, truthfully.

"Bella, we need to talk." Those words had never been a good thing to hear. I'd seen enough movies to know what was going to happen next.

"About what? You okay?" I wished the desperation in my voice would go away.

"Bella," He sounded awful. "I can't see you anymore." My vision blurred.

"W-what?" I choked on my own spit.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I have to go. Bye, Bella." And he hung up.

Was I dreaming? Was this all some nightmare I was about to wake up from? Once I decided that everything was a reality, I let the phone limply drop from my hands, buried my face in my favorite pillow, and cried.

Edward POV

I hated to hear Bella cry, I discovered, more than anything else in the world. It made my nonexistent heart ache. But I couldn't just come out and say, 'Bella, you're boyfriend is a werewolf, and it's against werewolf law for you to know.'. That would have gotten me sent to the nut house.

I could hear Jacob's voice on the other end of the line, holding back tears. He loved her, there was no doubt about that in my mind. But Billy had explained that he couldn't tell her, no matter what. It was against the "law" for her to know. Like it was against the "law" for Bella to know that I was a vampire. I considered punching a wall. Why did Bella get herself into such dangerous situations?

Jacob had pleaded with Billy, it was obvious by the devastated tone in his husky voice. He tried to hide it, to show that he could be a 'man' about it. He couldn't be.

Bella's tears were getting quieter after a minute, and I decided to leave her in peace. Let her think about what I had told her about.

Charlie's friends were all still downstairs, having more beers. They had been insulted when I'd turned them down. Beer had to be the most disgusting thing, even when I had been human, I'd never had a taste for it.

"There's our Eddie Boy!" One of the men yelled. There was actually applause. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. These men needed to get home, before they tried to drive…

Jacob POV

"Don't touch me." I told Billy in my most threatening voice. He had just told me I was a werewolf, forced me to break up with the love of my life, and told me he was sorry. He had no idea what this was like.

"I told you I was sorry, Jake. You'll just have to get used to it." Billy had the nerve to say.

"GET USED TO IT?!" I bellowed. My whole body began to shake. Shit. "GET USED TO BEING WITHOUT BELLA? GET USED TO BEING A CRAPPIN' WOLF?! I DON'T THINK-" My sentence was cut off abruptly, because I no longer could talk. I was walking on all fours now, no longer human. I darted out the door of my house as quickly as I could, I was bigger than most things now. I needed to be alone. Now.


End file.
